


A Clown's Circus

by GiraffeBees



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt At School, Bipolar Disorder, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, High School, I Don't Even Know, Joker's Son, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Piano, Slow Burn, crippling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffeBees/pseuds/GiraffeBees
Summary: Jay Quinn, the cast out son of the infamous Joker and Harley Quinn. Jay had been beaten and blamed for everything all his life, but his family was his family. Family was all he had. So why did they do that to him?





	1. Show 1: Act 1

“Tick, tock, Jaybird!” The sinister man’s laugh bounced off of the metal walls of the abandoned warehouse. Although the man hurried him along, the boy continued dragging the timeout, taking in each second of it. As the man beneath him writhed in pain, he merely smiled, carving the lovely red lines into his olive skin. His eyes followed the tip of the knife as he trailed it along the man’s stomach. 

“How lovely,” the teen whispered, knife gradually lifting from his finished artwork. 

“I know you’re finishing up your modern masterpiece, but we have company!” the clown said enthusiastically. His machine gun turned up, spraying at the ceiling. 

The teen sighed, standing up completely. He had been reasonably expecting Batman to show up with his Boy Wonder, but that was not the case. “What are you idiots doing here? Did Bats send you on another covert mission, the ones that never actually stay covert?” He laughed knowingly, their fierce glares piercing his skin. 

“Why're you hurting that man?” inquired the green woman, floating a good three feet in the air. 

The green haired teen giggled, the distinct sound high pitched and disturbing. He looked at his father as if he were requesting permission. When he got a smirk from the older man, he launched himself at the other teens, promptly pulling out another knife. That was how the fight started, just the boy and the Joker against Young Justice. They fathomed how this would end, they would get away and prepare another heist or murder and get persecuted again. For Jay, it got rather boring. He, naturally, tended to fight with his father about that kind of thing, how he was never stimulated enough.   
That’s how the beatings typically started. When Jay disobeyed his father, he knew he would get beaten. That’s how it worked. If he misspoke, he was beaten with the bat. If he disobeyed orders, he was carefully cut. Inevitably made a mistake? Burnt. Allow the target to get away, isolation. He was accustomed to it, and it made their world functioned.   
In a way, he envied the teen heroes, watching them work together, smile, laugh, hug. That was something that a family did. He wished he'd had that at some point. But, as his father said, it was a foolish waste of valuable time. It was a distraction, something he could not afford. Not when his life was on the line. 

“Any luck with Daddy over there?” chuckled the Boy Wonder. 

Jay arched a brow at him, slashing his gleaming knife against the teen’s upper arm. “I mean, why is he so valued to you? All he does is show you how to slaughter innocent people. That must be some interesting father-son bonding, right?” 

Jay growled savagely, baring his teeth. He was not to talk to him, not after the last time. 

Robin eyed the older teen’s provocative clothing. “Did he buy you that skimpy outfit, or was it, Harley?” Referring to the black and red shorts that hugged his upper thighs, the fishnet stockings that stretched luxuriously over his pale legs, and the white and black shirt that read “Circus” with breathable shoulders. Jay’s eyes widened, how dare he speak disrespectfully of his mother? 

Jay dropped his knife, smiling cruelly at the Boy Wonder. “Sing for me, little bird.” Jay’s wicked laughter became erratic, echoing through the decrepit building. He hadn't waited for the signal before he pushed the button, releasing a gas into the atmosphere. 

“Jaybird, that was not the plan!” Joker yelled, anger evident in his voice. It didn’t take long for everyone to evacuate the building. Joker had exited along the left side of the building, already heading towards the safe house. Jay, on the other hand, watched as the teens ran out. 

After they had all taken a breath, looking each other over to see if everyone was all right, Robin’s eyes darted to Jay’s location. “What, you're looking for round two?” he asked, smirking up at the boy above him. Jay twisted his legs back, flipping over the pipe he was sitting on, and landing on the floor. 

“No,” he said, plainly. Eyes wandering to the other teens as they shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. When his eyes firmly settled back on Robin, he glared. “Next time.” At that moment, he took off to find his father. 

The teens stood in a stunned silence, examining their youngest member as he smirked at the fleeting figure. “Did we miss something?” Kid Flash asked, stepping up. 

“What do you mean?” Robin asked, turning to confront them. He was clearly still thinking about the boy from seconds before, but he dragged his attention elsewhere for a moment. 

“You definitely recognized that kid, mind filling us in?” Artemis huffed, crossing her arms. 

“He’s Joker’s son, the “Ace up his sleeve” as he dubs him. Need any more explaining?” Robin said, beginning to run back to Miss M’s bioship. 

Kid Flash choked on his spit, while the others stood in utter shock, for the second time that evening. The first time, not being as head-turning as this, but still. They all headed back to the cave, Robin preparing what to tell Batman when he got there. He reported the Joker’s son acquired a new gas and that he had talked with him, though it was only for a brief moment. That was more progress than they had made in the entirety of knowing he existed. He had only spoken to Batman once, and that was it. He was a curious kid, growing up with both the Joker and Harley Quinn as his parents, and being just as insane as they are had to be difficult. But, as far as Robin knew, the kid wasn’t half bad. He had thought he would’ve made a valuable addition to their team. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.


	2. Show 1: Act 2

“-and you thought I would just come quietly? Give up my dear son to you so you could taint his youthful mind?” chuckled Joker, ruffling his son's poofy hair. His eyes narrowed as they drifted gently towards a blonde highlight near Jay’s forehead. He instantly made a mental note to deal with that later. 

“What do you need him for anyway? A distraction? All you’re doing to him is preparing him to be like you. And guess what’s going to happen after that, he’ll overpower you. What will you do then, Joker?” Kaldur crossed his tattooed arms, trying to maintain his resolve from crumbling. He was only stalling for time until Batman arrived, hoping his teammates would survive Joker’s son’s playhouse. 

“We’re family, and family means everything to me. Isn’t that right, Jaybird?” Joker’s head turned eagerly towards Jay, his terrifyingly funny grin, wide and forced.

Jay nodded, not giving it a second thought. He knew his father cared about him. Didn’t he? 

“That’s right! I am his father, and nothing will change about how much we care about each other. An unconditional love, if you will?” he laughed hysterically, seizing something from his pocket. 

“Now, Jaybird, be a good boy and dispatch of him for me, will you?” He dropped the gun in his son’s open hands. Jay reacted instantaneously, leveling the gun at the stunned teen. 

Kaldur rose his hands. “Listen to me, and I can help you. We can give you an ordinary life, friends, a real family.”

“He’s lying to you, he’s going to lock you up in Arkham. They did it to me and your mother, what makes you think they won’t do the same to you?” Joker was right. Jay knew he was. But, he hesitated. “What are you doing? Shoot him!” 

Jay’s brilliant eyes widened, hands shaking as his finger flew to the trigger. And he pulled. The shot rang out, filling the cavernous warehouse. Kaldur’s body was flung back, falling ungracefully to his side. He was still alive, breathing. Joker growled fiercely. “I told you to annihilate him, wipe him off the face of the Earth, not shoot his arm!” Joker stomped over to his rebellious son, snatching the loaded gun out of his small hands, “Give me that!” 

Before he even got the chance to aim, five teen heroes and one Batman crashed through the windows around them. “Jaybird, get home, we’ll talk about this later!” Joker ordered, promptly shooting the mellow lights and running after his son. Jay obeyed, running out the door. 

♠ ♠ ♠

The teens walked into the mountain, huffing as they plopped their tired bodies onto the couch. They were thinking about the mission they had failed merely two hours ago. They let the Joker and his son escape without a scratch. Though, Kaldur deemed it the least of their worries. His mind was filled with concern for the adolescent boy that had escaped the building with his maniacal father. Jay hadn’t wanted to kill him, though he did injure his arm. Something about the boy troubled the aquatic humanoid, but he couldn’t quite grasp it.   
That’s precisely when the Bat sped into the room, nodding briefly at the Boy wonder. The boy in question moved as if his life depended on it, instantly rushing to his mentor’s side as they exited. 

♠ ♠ ♠

The Bat stood atop a faintly lit building, keenly watching over his city. His partner in crime was at home, grounded for the night. The city was rather lively tonight, he’d had to grab two muggers and a burglar and it was only 10 pm. That last thing he needed was for a house in downtown Gotham to burst into a fiery tsunami on his way back to the mansion. But, nevertheless, he jumped rooftops, trying to make haste. When he arrived on the scene, firemen were desperately trying putting out the fire, rushing people out of the building. The Bat made his way inside, scanning floor to floor, making sure everyone was out.   
One heat signature still remained, unmoving in an empty room. The Bat rushed through the building, running past collapsing beams and furniture that had gone aflame. When he arrived in the room where the heated body was, what he saw would stay in his mind forever. A helpless boy, hands, knees, ankles, and elbows all nailed into the plastered wall. His head hung limply against his exposed chest, which was still rising and falling disproportionately. Batman rushed to his aid, forcibly pulling out the ragged nails as carefully as possible. He gently carried the adolescent boy out of the collapsing building, hoping not to lose him before he got out. When Batman brought the boy out into the illuminated street, that’s when he properly recognized the kid. The milky, unblemished skin, the green hair, the carved in smile forever etched onto his face. This was the Joker’s kid.   
Instead of delivering him to the local hospital, where the kid would inevitably be arrested, he brought him to his mansion. After sorting through his numerous injuries, he was relieved to see the boy had only broken five bones. Which, if you think about it, is preferable to suffering through all the bones in his hands broken, along with both his knees, elbows, and ankles. Thankfully, he had only broken one knee, both his ankles and two bones in his left hand.   
When the boy was fully bandaged, he was locked in a room, Alfred securing the door. Bruce changed out of his Batman outfit and went to work, hoping he could carefully explain everything to his son in the morning. He looked at everything he could find on the Joker’s son, hoping to acquire a more sympathetic understanding of who he was before he tried to talk some sense into him. Believe it or not, Bruce felt for the kid. Even when he had first found out about him, he knew the kid was being forced. He may have been the Joker’s eccentric son, but he didn’t deserve what Joker did to him. He deserved a legitimate shot at redemption. After much research, he found out the kid’s name was Jay; or Jaybird as Joker called him. Turns out he is the legitimate son of Joker and Harley Quinn and was housed by Harley most of his life. Other than that, there was no evidence showing that he had ever gone to school or had any kind of contact with the outside world apart from stealing and killing people. Hence, Bruce had found his underlying goal, persuade Jay to go to school.

♠ ♠ ♠

When Jay awoke, he was disoriented. His head was pounding, his eyelashes stuck to one another, and he was in an unfamiliar room. The other thing he noticed, was the incredible amount of pain he was in. He whimpered, trying to crawl his way out of the luxurious bed.   
Alfred, who was on the other side of the door, had detected the slight sound and rushed in. Jay was taken aback by the sudden movement, frightened eyes darting to the location of the noise. “Are you all right, young sir?” Alfred asked, moving to aid Jay. 

Jay’s eyes widened, body moving more briskly than his mind as he jerked his hand back. “Don’t touch me!” he shrieked. 

Alfred was both shocked and sad, a flash of sympathy crossing his gentle face. “I apologize, young sir. I will bring Master Bruce in to see you.” And as quickly as he came, Alfred left. 

Jay had wanted to advise him to stop, to not contact anyone, but it was too late. The butler had already gone. Once again, Jay attempted to crawl out of his bed, feeling confined by the clean room and light gray walls. He carefully managed to slide down the bed, falling on his rear, before trying to scooch his way across the polished floor. Everything hurt, that was the problem. His legs, his arms, his hands, everything. He couldn’t walk, and couldn't use his hands or elbows to crawl on because he would end up tearing his stitches. When he ultimately gave up on trying to move, he slouched against the bed frame. He knew what had happened that dreadful night. He recollected all of it. The way he begged for his father to show him mercy when his father gagged him and had his goons hoist him up against the wall when the nails slowly made their way into his flesh. The pushing and pulling, the fierce beating to silence him, the blood. All the blood that caked his snow fallen skin. He felt vile. He could practically feel the crusted blood on his shaking hands, the way it dripped down to his toes and pooled under his feet.   
By the time Bruce had entered the room, the boy sitting on the floor was hyperventilating. He instantly rushed to his side only to be pushed away and screamed hysterically at. The best he could do was restrain the boy before he injured himself anymore. The bandages around Jay’s right hand were soaked with blood. He had torn the stitches. Bruce sighed gently, pity excreting from every pore on his face. This was going to take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll try updating as soon as possible. Tell me if I misspelled anything, give me ideas, and correct me when I'm wrong. I really do appreciate criticism. Until next time!


	3. Show 1: Act 3

Four days. That’s how long it took for Bruce to get Jay to eat. Coaxing him out of the cavernous room was a completely different story, however. The kid couldn’t walk on his own. He was confined to a wheelchair. But when he was comfortable, Bruce let him wander around the mansion. Dick, of course, knew about the Clown’s son currently dwelling in his home. Needless to say, he was a bit uncomfortable. He slowly got used to it, talking to the boy and finding that he was more scared of him than vise versa. He came to discern this because when he talked to Jay, the boy never responded. When he went to touch him, however, the boy flinched away, as if the gentle touch seared him. From that time forward, Dick was extremely cautious around him, genuinely trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible.  
When he was first able to shower, Jay changed out of his normal outfit, promptly throwing on some of Dick’s jeans and sweaters. Bruce had offered to purchase him some other clothes, but Jay hadn’t made the effort to look. He did want better-looking clothes, no offense to Dick, but he didn’t want to buy them. He wanted things the way they used to be.

“Is there anything I can get you, Master Jay?” Alfred politely asked, capable hands held behind his back. 

“No thank you, Alfred.” A minute smiled adorned Jay’s face. He rather liked Alfred. He made him feel comfortable in a world of unknowns. 

“Right then, I’ll be taking Master Dick to school. If you require anything…” Jay nodded, fork gently poking at the eggs in front of him, employing his less dominant hand.

Alfred left with Richard, and silence filled the dining area. That was until Bruce walked in. “You’re going to be late,” Jay whispered hoarsely. 

“Not today, I go in a bit later. So, I have some extra time if you’d like to talk.” What Bruce was suggesting sounded like eternal hell to Jay, the very idea revolting him. 

“I’ll have to pass on that.” He grimaced, shakily placing down his fork in favor of rubbing his throat. A nervous tick of his. 

“We’ll have to talk about what happened at some point or another, it’s just a matter of time.” He paused thoughtfully. “I’d appreciate it if you met Robin’s team today.”

Jay choked on his saliva, his already pale skin seemingly getting paler. “Why do I need to meet them? In fact, why haven’t you taken me to Arkham yet?” Jay dreaded the place. The very mention of it sent a shiver down his spine. He never wanted to go there, not after what his father had told him. 

“I know what your father did to you, I’m trying to help you. I want to make you better than he could be. I want to help you be a hero.” Although Bruce was trying to gently encourage the boy, he was only frightening him. The idea that he could be a hero had frequently entered his mind when he was more childlike but was quickly shot down when he realized his father would pursue him and skin him alive if he ended up that way.

“No offense, but I don’t want to be a beloved hero. I want to go back to the way things were when I had Gotham in the palms of my hands.” Jay looked down at his barely functioning extremities. “Presently, I can barely hold a fork without shaking.” Jay desperately wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and cry and pretend everything that had happened was a dream. But he couldn’t, and it wasn’t. And so, he laughed uncontrollably. 

“I think you do want to be a hero, and you’re just scared. I know how that feels, to be held back because someone hurt you because you think you can’t recover from what he did to you. I think you’ll like the members of Young Justice, anyway.” Bruce began walking towards the exit of the dining room.

“Why? Because their my age and will talk to me about sunshine and lollipops? Or maybe you think they can radically change me into a better person? Make me abandon what I was made to be, what I’ve done all my life? It won’t happen,” Jay growled menacingly, glaring defiantly at his polished plate. 

“No, they’ll prove that you have a choice.” And with that, Bruce left.

♠ ♠ ♠

“-and you want this kid to join us? You do realize he’s the son of the Clown Prince of Gotham, right?” Artemis huffed, crossing her arms. Batman had been talking to the Young Justice team for the last ten minutes, trying to get them on board about allowing Jay onto the team. So far, Robin, Kaldur, Wally, and M’gann had been fine with it. Superboy seemed suspicious but was indifferent. Artemis, though, wouldn’t budge. 

“You will take him in; you will make him comfortable, and you will help him see that he is not just a villain.” Batman did his best “bat glare”, and that was that. Wally had been glaring at Artemis the entire time she was ranting about how Jay would betray them, how he was just as bad as the Joker himself. Wally knew the kid deserved a second chance, though he did need a little convincing. 

After a few moments of silence passed, Batman stepped towards the Zeta tubes. “I’ll be back with him in an hour or so.” And he left.

“Are we really playing nice with the Joker’s son?” Artemis growled, throwing her bow onto a convenient table. 

“What is your problem? He’s just a kid.” Robin shrugged impatiently. He tried defending the boy, feeling guilty for his teammate’s accusations.

“I agree, Jay deserves a chance, regardless of who his parents are,” Kaldur said fiercely, crossing his arms.

“Well, you guys can play house with this criminal lunatic, but I won’t. And when he finally betrays us, I’ll say I told you so.” And that was that. Artemis huffed, dropping onto the couch. Silence filled the once voice occupied room, which was welcomed by the other members of the team.

Whilst they waited for the Bat, Robin and Wally had impulsively decided on playing video games. M’gann and Superboy had gone into the kitchen, M’gann making cookies and Superboy watching. Robin was kicking Wally’s ass and laughing, Wally insisting that Robin was cheating. The moment before seemed to pass with ease, leaving room for laughter and friendly curses. That equally seemed to pass easily when Batman’s name was projected from the Zeta tubes. The room had, once again, fallen to silence.

Then, “Team, this is Jay. You’ll be monitoring him for the day, and perhaps for the foreseeable future.” The boy in the wheelchair didn’t move, his head turned to the floor, dark green bangs gently covering his grave eyes. Batman waited for someone to announce something, but since no one stepped up, “He is currently unable to use his legs or hands. If I discover that he is harmed in any way when I come back to get him, there will be consequences. He is not to leave the mountain, and neither are any of you. Got it?” The team merely nodded. “Now, get to know each other. I’ll be back.” 

After Batman left, Robin carefully approached Jay, bending down so he could face him. “You already know me, and I’m reasonably certain you know all of our names by now. Regardless, do you think we should go around and say something?”

“Yeah, let's be kindergarteners and make a circle on the living room floor.” Sarcasm dripped from Jay’s parched mouth. 

“Between you and me, Wally is still in preschool, so it’s a substantial upgrade for him,” Robin chuckled. But Jay did not smile, his dull eyes still downcast on the floor. Wally put a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“My name is Kaldur’ahm, but you can call you Kaldur. I’m from Atlantis,” he said, smiling. Jay nodded at him, still not looking up. 

“I’m M’gann; I’m from Mars.” Jay took note of how energetic she was, the pitch of her voice skyrocketing as she spoke. “That’s Superboy.” She gestured towards the figure behind her, seeming to be primarily muscle.

“Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash. From Earth,” Wally added, the concluding part seeming relatively obvious. When someone didn’t speak up, Wally nudged her in the ribs.

Artemis rolled her eyes, “Artemis. And what should we call you?” She paused, but not for an answer. “Jaybird,” she whispered harshly.

Jay’s steadying breath caught, his body visibly tensing. “What did you call me?” His voice was raspy and course.

“That’s what he called you, right? Your daddy,” Artemis sneered, arms crossed.

“Artemis,” Robin sternly warned, stepping towards her. 

“You know, I think it’s delightful. We get to babysit the son of the Clown Prince, who was beaten and hung out to dry by his daddy. At least now you can say you don’t have a family, because they clearly don’t care for you.” Jay’s world stopped turning, everything slowed around him. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whispered tensely, bruised fingers loosely gripping at his bloodstained bandages. 

The rest of the team didn’t know how to stop this, so they watched, glaring at the golden-haired girl as she spoke. “Oh, I don’t? If they loved you like you think they do, would they have hammered you up against that wall? Would they have let Batman, of all people, take you? B-”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jay’s head shot up, instantly revealing his toxic green eyes. “I have more of a family than you ever had or could ever hope of having. My mother and father nurtured me to be the best, the strongest. They believed in me, unlike your family, did. They fled, abandoned you. Your beloved sister ran off while your father caused mayhem in the city. Your mother was locked away in prison, leaving you alone with your crazy father. Don’t talk to me about abandonment, because I’m not the one that has been left, you are!” Words spilled from his mouth, shocking both himself and the teens beside them. He gathered a quivering breath, trying to compose himself. 

Artemis’s eyes were dilated, tears prickling the edges of them. “Where are your parents now, then?” she aggressively challenged, hands balled into fists. 

There was a deafening silence. He didn’t know where they were. But he was damn sure they were looking for him. They genuinely loved him, more than anyone in the world, and he loved them too. So why hadn’t they come for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	4. Show 1: Act 4

There seemed to be no expiration date for the personal hatred that radiated between Artemis and Jay. Whenever they walked by each other, Artemis would glare suspiciously while Jay flipped her off. If Artemis embarked on a mission with the team, Jay would call after her, telling her “Maybe you’ll find your family before you’re buried alive!” Those were the "unique" times they interacted with each other.  
Jay kept himself busy, gathering computers into his “room” in the mountain, looking anxiously at news reports. Joker hadn’t been insanely active like before, which made Jay happy. It was possible he was looking for him. Maybe he was worried about his only child. His chosen successor. The more time Jay spent with Bruce and the team, the more he gained access to external resources. He entertained the idea that he could get out, find his parents and rejoin them. He smiled at the thought, extending his fingers through his dark green hair.  
Lifting himself from the bed, Jay made his way outside the confining room, and into the main living space of the mountain. Bypassing the others, he cut around to the kitchen, hoping to retrieve something to eat. Though being in a wheelchair does disable you from accomplishing certain things, it did not discourage him from awkwardly trying. He hoisted his body, his casted hand securely planted on the base of his wheelchair, while the other reached into the fridge. He latched onto a mango that sat alone near the top, transferring it down to his lap. He withdrew his hand from under him, settling back down, before seizing a knife from a drawer and peeling the mango. The gliding motion irresistibly reminded him of how he'd carve people. How his custom blade dragged over their exposed skin, seconds before piercing it. How, like a letter opener, the cutting blade barely put pressure to cleanly slice the skin.  
The raw juice of the mango dripped down his fingers and into the metal sink of the kitchen. After he peeled half of the mango, he cut it in half, extracting the seed. He grabbed a shallow container, placing both halves inside of it, and made his way to the training area. Bringing the knife with him, he sliced the mango as he consumed it, starting with the half already peeled. He examined the floor as it lit up, the dull glow illuminating his dark clothes. He hated his clothes, desperately craving the feeling of his old uniform. He would get it back, even if he lost everything to do so. The outfit itself was given to him by his mother, to match her own. He looked like his mother in more ways than most people thought. His hair, for instance, was dyed dark green, to match his father's. But, in actuality, was a dirty blonde. He did not appreciate that term, he hated being dirty in every sense of the word. But that is what his father dubbed him, and forever it shall be.

“What are you doing here?” Jay turned around, only then noticing the teens standing before him. 

“Admiring the view,” he rasped, taking another bite of mango from his knife. “What’s going on?” 

“We’re supposed to be training, but you’re in the way.” Superboy crossed his arms. 

“How rude, you could’ve simply asked me to move,” Jay whispered, setting the container of mango on his lap and wheeling off of the platform. Instead of fleeing the room, like the others thought he would, he turned and sat in front of the platform, continuing to ingest his mango. 

Soon enough, Black Canary walked in. She paused, observant eyes widening at the unusual sight of the green haired boy, but quickly recovered. “You’ll be pairing up, no powers, the usual,” she said, standing beside Jay.  
The others did as they were told, M’gann with Artemis, Superboy with Wally, and Robin with Kaldur. Jay observed them as they fought, snacking on mangos and scraping his teeth against their skins. Every so often, Canary glanced at Jay, following his fingers as they guided the knife, eyes trained on the stainless steel utensil. “Is there something I can help you with?” the boy asked, she could hear something clogging his throat, his voice bubbling and choking. 

“Why have you decided to watch them train, now?” Canary asked, hands behind her back. 

“I’m here for 'the foreseeable future', remember? Why not study you all more?” His face was impassive, eyes not turning to meet hers as he spoke. 

“Have you ever considered turning against your father? That maybe he did leave you for dead, and we’re trying to help you?” Her eyes focused on his face but did not overlook how his hands dropped from what he was doing. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, I don’t require your help? I want to be with my family, just like everyone else. I love them,” he said breathily. 

“Are you sure they love you?” Jay was tired of all of this. Tired of them challenging his parents and how much they cared. 

“Do you think Batman would allow me to get a pet?” he asked, beginning to cut his mango again. 

Canary blinked stupidly at the sudden redirection. “I don’t see why not.” 

Jay nodded. “I need to get something.” And he was off, wheeling himself away from the training room. 

♠ ♠ ♠

“Your knee and ankles are good to go. I think you should try not to employ your hands as much, and you might have trouble using them even after they’re completely healed. Other than that, you’re good to go,” Alfred announced triumphantly, a smile on his face.

“Much appreciated, Alfred.” Jay nodded, looking over his unbandaged right hand. The stitches had finally come out, letting him admire the new scars.

“Walking might also be harder than you think. If you need it, I will be glad to help you move around the mansion.” Jay paused, not embracing the idea of physical contact, but he knew Alfred was different. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Almost a year had passed since Jay’s failed crucifixion, leaving him just about hopeless of his parents coming to get him. 

“Please, Alfred, it would be genuinely appreciated.” Alfred smiled even wider, pleased with the boy’s progress. 

Gripping onto Alfred’s arm, Jay heaved himself from his wheelchair, balancing on his heels. After a minute to straighten himself, Jay and Alfred carefully made their way to the living area. Bruce had been sitting on the couch with Dick, both of them working. Alfred coughed, capturing both their attention. When they saw Jay, Dick jumped up, going to hug him. Bruce simply smiled, but leaned back, resting on the plush couch. Jay cracked a small smile, patting Dick on the back. Alfred held onto Jay, allowing him to feel more stable as they enjoyed their mini celebration. 

“Once you’re prepared, you can start training with the team,” Bruce said, voice delighted but face made of stone. 

The celebration, however small, stopped. “Why do I have to train with them?” Jay asked, voice breaking in defeat. 

“You’ll be joining their team. I want you to know how they fight so you can all work together,” Bruce gently explained. His heart was in the right place, but he didn’t know how misplaced it seemed to Jay. 

Not uttering a word, Jay plopped himself on the couch and pulled out his phone. He was allowed one quite recently when Bruce deemed him trustworthy enough. He had additionally been allowed to wander Gotham, with Alfred to monitor him, at certain times during the day, mainly when Dick was at school. And he finally got to get his own clothes, granted he had to buy them, but he got them.  
Shopping in the women’s sections of stores, you would naturally think he got odd looks, but he didn’t. His body was curved, ass rounded and bubbled, stomach soft but still muscled, and facial features slimmed. He could pass as a flat-chested teenage girl, even with his short trimmed hair, courtesy of the Joker. Even though the purpose wasn’t for Jay to get comfortable, it was still pleasant, and his mother had thoroughly enjoyed him dressing up. At the moment, however, he was wearing sweatpants and a red tee shirt. His ordinary sleeping attire had been ruined by a bullet hole in the sleeve and was thrown out. Though the story was entertaining, Jay was still upset about having to toss it out.

After Jay had sat down, Dick sighed and looked at Bruce who nodded. “I recognize you feel like I’m pressuring you to work with the team, but it’s in your best interest to do so. You all seem to get along well enough, and you will be an invaluable addition to the team.”

“Yeah, we get along amazingly well,” Jay chuckled, sarcasm dripping from his dark pink, almost red, lips.“Like how Artemis and myself always yell at each other, how Superboy commented on my outfits, declaring that I looked like a woman. Yeah, we’re fantastic.”

Bruce sighed. “I’ll talk to them and will get it fixed. But you have to put in the effort as well.”

Jay felt like he was a moody teenager undergoing a “phase”, which never happened to him. “Speaking of effort, you’ll be attending school with Richard soon.”

“School?” Jay said questioningly. “Why do I need to attend school? I am a perfectly educated young man. I don’t need to be grouped with people that barely know how to multiply radicals.” Jay’s face scrunched, seemingly horrified by the idea of people not knowing how to do math. 

“Then you’ll have no trouble with your grades, but this is more of a social experience for you. You need to learn how to communicate with others your age; it’s important,” Bruce sighed. 

“How? Most kids my age barely know how to speak proper English, what is so crucial about teenagers that I can’t learn from being with slightly more intelligent adults?” Jay was no longer looking at Bruce, more focused on reading something on his phone. 

Though Bruce couldn’t argue with his statement, he continued, saying it was not up for debate. Jay had known he had lost the argument before it began, but still wanted to make his point. His point being that he was already properly educated. If anyone had stupidly forgotten, his mother was a doctor, a psychiatrist. She had gone to university and graduated as one of the highest in her class. She had taught him everything she could. Just because she started dating Jay’s father, doesn’t mean she lost all that knowledge.  
But, the day continued on. Jay stayed in the same room, occasionally accompanied by Dick or Alfred while Bruce was at work. 

♠ ♠ ♠

Jay clung to Robin, fingers practically cutting the circulation off in his arm as he was guided into the main living area. They had only just arrived at the mountain, greeting Kid Flash and Kaldur as they walked in. 

“Dude, you’re finally on your feet!” Wally cheered, speeding around the room. 

“I don’t know what you consider to be walking. I’m clinging desperately to a tiny teenager while hobbling through the mountain. Not exactly my definition of walking.” Jay rolled his eyes, but a smile had crept onto his face. He’d grown fond of Kid Flash’s antics, the energetic hero inevitably seeming to cheer him up. 

“Do you think you’ll be joining us soon?” Kaldur asked, arms crossed. 

Jay's face dropped. “Don’t hold your breath, Fishsticks.” The affectionate nickname had annoyed Kaldur’ahm at first, but he had slowly become accustomed to it, not phasing him in the least. 

“I understand you may not aspire to be a hero, but I believe you would be great,” Kaldur said, smiling gently. 

Jay looked around awkwardly. “I don’t know what to tell you, Fishsticks. I’m not a hero, never have been, nor will be.” Kaldur sighed but did not pursue the impossible conversation. 

Soon enough, Black Canary waltzed into the room, promptly calling the young teens over for training. Jay had thought he was going to be asked to train with them in a few weeks, but he had not expected Canary to ask him so soon. “Did Batman put you up to this?” he asked, trying to cross his arms, but failing when his balance wavered. 

Canary sighed. “If he thinks you’re ready to start properly training, then I do as well. However, if you need to stop, we will.” 

Jay said nothing as the others were partnered, not knowing when he would be called over to join. Robin was paired with Kid Flash, the two fighting first. Robin was the victor, the whole fight being without powers and Robin being a skilled acrobatic. Artemis and Superboy had gone next, the fight taking barely ten minutes. Kaldur was called, Jay’s name slipping from Canary’s lips soon after. Without hesitation, both boys stepped up to the glowing platform. 

Kaldur glanced at Canary, directing her an anxious look before facing his opponent once more. Jay was barely standing on his own, balance wavering frequently causing him to sway. “No, I can’t fight him. He’s in no state to even be standing on his own, let alone fight.” Kaldur’s mind was made, and nothing could alter it.

Canary sighed. “This is not your decision, Kaldur. These were Batman’s orders.” Kaldur growled, critical eyes glaring down at the floor. 

“Come on, Fishsticks, don’t leave me hanging.” Jay’s voice rang throughout the training room. Before Kaldur could comprehend it, Jay was on his hands, legs up in the air. “I don’t need my legs to walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this trash again, I hope some people liked it. I'm trying to write chapters and update as quickly as possible, I promise. Anyways, Thanks so much, and I'll see you guys next time.


	5. Show 1: Act 5

Three hundred and fifty-eight days, and still, no one had come for him. At this point, Jay thought, there was no hope for rescue. They had all been right, his family had never planned on coming for him. Abandoning him was their endgame, and they had succeeded.   
Jay looked through his belongings, things he had on him when Batman took him. He had returned them, a memento of sorts. Among the tattered items of clothing was one thing in particular that had stayed with Jay. His corset. Surprisingly enough, he could not imagine his life without it. He still remembered when his father had forced it on him, his eyes red and swollen with tears. He had not appreciated why at first, but gradually, he derived comfort from it. His mother had worn one as well, which made him smile. His father had constantly wanted to shape him whichever way he pleased, and it didn’t bother Jay at all. 

None of the others had noticed the waist training device, never commenting on how curved Jay was. They had no idea what his father had done to him. What he had made him do. Not that they cared to ask, too afraid to develop a relationship with Jay like Artemis had. One of absolute hatred and violence. Almost a full year and passed and the two had never been able to patch their relationship. Conversations with Jay died when Artemis entered the room, his pupils contracting and breathing becoming uneven.   
Whenever Jay saw Artemis, he looked like he wanted to mercilessly kill her. The way he stared at her as she fought her teammates, slowly cutting in a variety of nutritious fruits as he watched tensely. It didn’t take long for the negative comments to die down between them, quickly turning into a stunningly fearful silence that could bring Superman to his knees. 

“Giving up on insulting Artemis?” Wally chuckled, plopping himself down next to the green haired teen who only huffed in response. “Did I miss something?” 

Jay rolled his eyes. “No, Wally, I just gave up on being immature about the situation. I personally like to think that she ran out of things to insult me with, though.” This had made Wally laugh. 

“What she lacks in creativity, she makes up for in...something.” The pause had made both of them crack up. Wally was good at making Jay feel comfortable, and he had done so. Wally may have been someone that Jay would have considered a friend, if not for the fact that he was a hero. He consistently had to be on guard. 

“What’re you two laughing about?” politely inquired the Boy Wonder. 

Wally flipped over the couch and sped over to Robin, arm slung around his shoulder. “Not much, what can we do for you?” 

“I actually came here to get you guys. Batman wants to see us.” Robin smiled, hand extended out to Jay, put there with the intent of helping him stand up. 

Jay huffed but smiled anyway as he was pulled up by his...acquaintance. He followed the young heroes until they had found the Batman, shifting uncomfortably around the others. 

Batman gathered a deep breath, questioning whether or not to mention anything about this mission. He had considered doing it himself, but they all required experience, and Jay needed closure. “The Joker and Harley Quinn were spotted in Gotham last night, along with what seems to be a private army of gang members. They’re gearing up for something, and I want to know what. The seven of you are going on a covert mission, report back what you find.”

“The seven of us?” Artemis dragged out, arms crossed. 

A smug grin generated its way across Jay’s face. “Yeah, we’ll get to go together. This is going to be great.”

Batman sighed, turning to the whole group. “Robin, I’ve sent you the location of the warehouse they’ll be in, and what time to go.” He eyed Jay and Robin and particular this time. “I expect both of you to come back alive. You have work to do.”

Robin smiled and nodded, soon followed by Jay. When Batman left the premises, Robin and Wally began talking about the mission as the others wandered off to do their own things. Jay remained in the same spot, thinking about seeing his family again. The idea made him smile, the hope that maybe they would take him back filled him and he carefully made his way to his room in the mountain. He got equipped, putting on his old uniform from his mother and snatching his old gun from his bedside table. Within fifteen minutes he was ready, almost launching himself out of the room to get to the others. 

Though he struggled a bit to get there, he made it to the bioship. “So, how does this thing work?” he asked eagerly, arms crossed. 

M’gann began informing him about how the bioship was indeed alive and telling him a bit of how it was controlled. While she performed this, Jay could feel something burning on his neck. His eyes darted to the left, seeing Robin. It felt like he was staring at him, but Jay couldn’t tell because of that mask he ritualistically wore. Soon enough, all of them were in the ship, Jay getting dizzier by the moment as they took off. One thing to know about Jay, he did not like heights, and the same could be said for flying. 

“You all right?” Robin asked, looking back at his sickly friend. 

“Just peachy, Little Bird,” Jay grumbled, gripping onto the back of said boy’s seat. The two seemed more comfortable around each other, which made the others curious. Robin spent just as much time with Jay as the others, but the two seemed to demonstrate some kind of further connection that the others couldn’t understand. Not even Wally could talk to Jay like Robin did: carefree, relaxed, almost like they were old friends. 

“You know, there are medications that you can take that help with motion sickness,” Kid Flash said thoughtfully, feet propped up on his armrest. 

Jay shuddered at the thought, he’d never liked taking his medicine when he was more childlike. There was nothing he despised more than taking that handful of God-forsaken pills. The way they slid down his throat made him gag as if he could still feel it. “I think I’ll have to pass on that one.” 

Kid Flash looked worriedly at him. “Whatever you say, man.” Though Kid Flash was worried for his teammate, he did not want to intrude and question his decision. 

As they approached the ominous building, the aircraft slowed which signified their impending landing. Jay hastily made his way out, the team following after him. “I’m going to set up the mindlink,” announced M’gann. 

“The what? No, no, no, no, count me out of that part,” Jay chuckled nervously. 

The rest of the team slowed before stopping, looking at the young boy with suspicion. Astonishingly, Superboy was the one that spoke up. “What, do you not trust her?” he growled. 

Jay turned to the green girl, giving her a soft and short-lived smile. “Nothing personal, but I don’t want you running around in my head.”

M’gann seemed to be a bit sad but nodded in respect. They rounded the not so picturesque building, splitting up into more compact groups to cover more ground. The laugh that soon erupted from the building filled Jay with joy, fond memories flowing through him all at once. When they got to an opening at the rooftop Jay peered down, hoping to see his parents. He was not let down when he saw Harley Quinn’s hammer bash in someone’s head. 

“What is wrong with you?” snapped an unpleasant voice. Jay instantly recognized it as Artemis, eyes flicking over to her. 

“What do you mean?” Jay whispered, the tender smile that once lived there a mere memory. 

“You’re smiling while watching a crazy person smash someone to death. Is this enjoyable for you?” Artemis sneered. 

Jay simply rolled his eyes and continued watching. He was a villain, what had they expected of him? He had never claimed to be more than he was. “You know for a hero, you don’t seem like the type of person that tried to save people.” There was no snide tone behind the words, the sincerity of the words striking her. 

“How long have we known each other, all of us? I’ve known of you guys for longer than you think. And you’ve known of me for over a year, but how long have you known me?” The boy sat cross-legged on the roof, carefully removing some playing cards from his belt. “To me, a hero liberates people, no matter who they think they are, not minding who they appear to be. But that’s just the opinion of a villain, right?” 

The conversation continued no longer, silenced by the shot of a gun. “I know you’re there, brats!” followed an insane, yet musical laughter. 

“What did I say about these missions? They never stay covert!” Jay laughed, hand over his mouth as if he were trying to conceal it. With that, the teens jumped down from the opening, landing safely on the ground. 

Harley’s eyes immediately met the green orbs of her son. “Jaybird!” she shrieked, arms spread wide for the boy to come. 

Jay smiled, beginning to walk towards her, but a hand halted him. His eager eyes narrowed before landing on Robin’s domino mask. “You know you can’t. Besides, look what they’ve done to you, would it be worth it again?” he sincerely asked, showing Jay the disfiguring scars spreading over his hands. 

Jay barely had time to react before his father stepped in. “I hadn’t meant for you to get taken! I was going to come back for you; you know that. I would never leave you to die, remember?” 

Of course, he did. Jay remembered that lesson, one of the first ones he had ever received. His father was protecting him, trying to help him learn, he would never kill him. So, Jay nodded, hand beginning to reach out towards his parents. “M’gann!” Wally yelled suddenly, taking Jay by surprise. 

The delay time was enough for M’gann to haul Jay away via telekinesis. “What are you doing?” Jay cried desperately, vainly trying to escape.

“We’re trying to protect you!” Wally tried to reason. 

“Protect me? From whom, my parents? They love me more than any of you will! They don’t consider me garbage, like something that deserves to be kicked to the side! I will under no circumstances become a hero, why can’t you accept that?” Jay screamed, thrashing about as M’gann pulled him away. 

“Jay! Mama’s coming for you, baby!” Harley yelled, using her hammer to smack the Boy Wonder out of the way. 

For Jay, everything after that was a blur. People moving, fighting, blood on the floor. He didn’t know if it was his or not, but it was there, and it made him sick. The sight of blood had formerly provided him with strength, but now the deep puddles only reminded him of that burning building. The congealed blood pooling at his shoeless feet, the way it made him feel. He was filthy, and it itched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! So sorry things have been going a lot slower, school has started and things are getting busier and busier. If you liked this, let me know and if you have any ideas please let me know. If something is wrong about the story that has something to do with characters, please let me know, I would like to fix things. Other than that, thank you so much for continuing to read this trash!


	6. Show 1: Act 6

“What exactly do you mean when you say you lost him?” Batman growled, hands curling into brawny fists as the teens continued to talk uncomfortably. 

“W-well, while we were fighting he had fainted so we genuinely thought M’gann would be okay leaving him to try and aid us. B-but when we got back he disappeared.” Kid Flash glared at the polished floor. He was more disappointed in himself than anything else, he had been trying for about a year to support Jay, and it all ended within a couple of hours. Everyone was sulking, granted they were all for various possible reasons, but KF liked to consider the best of his longtime teammates. 

Unexpectedly, Robin was the one to speak up. “Jay wanted to go with them as soon as he recognized them, it was obvious. It was against his more ethical judgment, and he was hesitant, but you knew it would happen. You knew they would go after him; they can practically smell him. They’re his parents, his deranged, psychotic parents, and you directed him straight to them.” His teammates stared at him in unimaginable horror. He had called Batman out on what they were all thinking, and Batman couldn't fathom what to say. 

“We’re going back to the cave; I have to tell Agent-A what happened.” And the Bat left, Robin trailing close behind. 

♠ ♠ ♠

Jay’s vision was cloudy for only a moment before focusing. He sat up, promptly correcting his odd posture and blinking furiously as he adjusted to new lighting. Initially, he couldn't comprehend what to make of his bleak surroundings: cemented walls, mattress on the gritty floor, the narrow table beside him. He had practically begun calling anxiously for Alfred before he realized he was home. Home, home. He was in his old room, with his old stuff. He smiled, memories saturating his mind, both pleasant and not so.   
He managed to sit up and walk towards the cell like door. Although the door was unlocked, Jay was hesitant to open it. He didn’t understand why. This is what he had wanted for so long, to be with his family, and now he was hesitating? Did something change? Had Batman drilled something into his disordered brain to make him feel this way? Was he...scared?  
No, he wasn’t. Impatiently shaking his head, Jay reached for the door and carefully twisted the knob. What he was met with was nothing short of spectacular. Villains gathered from the streets of Gotham all gathered in this narrow warehouse, a theme park esque definitely radiating off of everything. Most of them were villains he had met in childhood, like Bane and Captain Freeze, but others were less well known. It was this weird kaboodle of gang members and petty thieves mixed with the main crowd on the dismal streets of his father’s empire. 

“Jay!” A gentle voice called to him, one all too familiar. His head snapped in that direction, a smile stretching across his face. “What’s up, man? Haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“Not much, Angel. What’s up with you?” he asked the taller Hispanic boy. Angel’s slicked back hair shone under the dismal lights of the warehouse.   
“You know, the usual. Where have you been all this time? The others were starting to miss you,” he chuckled, bringing Jay in for a hug. 

Jay pat him on the back and said, “I was with the Young Justice team.”

Angel backed up from the hug and stared at the snow skinned boy. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I was apart of their team for a year and they took care of me. Batman found me pretty beat up and herded me to the cave.” The Clown shrugged, crossing his arms. 

“You were in the B-!” Jay quickly shoved a cautious hand at Angel’s mouth to silence him. 

“You have to be quieter with things like that, okay?” Jay whispered fiercely, gradually moving his hand from Angel’s mouth. 

Angel acknowledged and recollected himself. “You saw the Batcave?” he whispered excitedly. 

“Yeah, it was cool.” Jay’s eyes darted about, assuring himself that no one was listening to them. 

“So what was it like? Did they interrogate you? Lock you up? What’s with this ‘Young Justice’ thing you said?” His anxious expression caused the more adolescent boy to relax around him. 

“They did interrogate me for a while, but they realized they weren’t getting anywhere. Astonishingly, I wasn’t locked up. I wasn’t allowed to depart from the house, but I could roam as I liked. Nonetheless, I couldn’t walk anywhere for a few months.” Jay cringed at the hateful memory. 

“What!” It took a while, but Jay informed Angel of everything that had occurred. There were no secrets between the two. Maybe a few noble lies, but nothing significant. They had known each other for almost five years, their fathers working closely on more than a few occasions. 

“Are you sure you feel safe here?” Angel asked, calloused hands resting on the other’s shoulders. 

“What do you mean? Of course I do, this is my family,” Jay responded defensively, a smile stretching across his face. 

“That doesn’t mean they don’t hurt you.” Angel sighed, eyes looking to the left before finding their way back to Jay. “If you ever want to run, all you have to do is call, understood?”

Jay’s eyes were unblinking, he merely nodded slowly. “Good,” Angel responded, hands dropping from his shoulders. 

♠ ♠ ♠

Back at Mount Justice, there were missions to be done. Batman pursued the search for Jay, but the trail seemed to be running cold. After months of this ongoing search, he needed a break. The team needed a break. They were losing hope, lacking a will to continue. Bruce had decided to hand them a simple mission, one to take their anxious minds off of the whole endeavor.

“You want us to go where?” Robin implored disbelievingly. 

“I want you all to watch and report back to me about what you see in a club off of 5th and 7th. If there are complications, call in the league,” Batman sternly ordered, closing the holo-screens and walking to the Zeta-tubes. 

After the Bat had left the premises, the teens talked among themselves. “What could be the significance of a nightclub?” Robin asked, arms crossed. 

“What is a nightclub?” M’gann asked bluntly, inquisitive eyes wide. 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Robin coughed, pushing KF forward. “Why me?” he whined piteously, tensing. Explaining lamely such a…sensitive topic to M’gann took longer than they had thought. She seemed to grasp the concept, but couldn’t comprehend why people “danced” as KF put it. Kaldur decided to drop the topic and begin getting ready to depart.   
Robin left to his room in the mountain, refilling his tool belt and planning. His mind drifted towards his lost friend, his soft face and snow milky skin projected on his closed lids. The bird missed his clown, and there seemed to be no way to get the boy back. He would never see his friend again, never be able to tell him how he felt. How the boy’s infectious laugh made his day, how his toxic green eyes sparkled in the brilliant sun, everything about him was cheerful and happy. It made Robin happy to be around the clever boy, happy to have met him. And now he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for future chapters or corrections that you think need to be made just let me know so I can figure it out. I work with criticism so please give it to me but be respectful. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing, so feel free to criticize and correct anything I typed wrong. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to put up new chapters every so often.


End file.
